The invention relates to an electrostatic precipitator for collecting liquid or solid particles from a gas stream.
Electrostatic precipitators of this type are known from German Patent 198 22 332 C1. The patent describes an actuating means (for example, a thermally actuatable wax expansion element) which moves the cleaning body and is located outside the tube forming the precipitating electrode, which actuating means is movably connected to the cleaning body via a bracket arm and a retaining arm. This system requires additional space in which to configure and accommodate the actuating means, this space becoming unavailable for many applications, for example, for operating an electrostatic precipitator attached to an internal combustion engine.
The goal of the invention is therefore to develop an electrostatic precipitator for cleaning the section of the internal electrode which forms the corona while featuring a compact and space-saving design.
The basic principle of the invention is to advantageously make available previously unused space by exploiting the hollow shape of the internal electrode in that section in which the internal electrode has a larger diameter, this space being used to accommodate the components operating the cleaning mechanism.
Integration of the actuating element and/or associated power-transmission means in the internal electrode achieves the overall goal of a compact and space-saving design for the electrostatic precipitator. No more space is required for the electrostatic precipitator according to the invention than would be required for an electrostatic precipitator in which the corona region of the internal electrode is not cleaned. The need for an attachment of components additional to the tube forming the precipitating electrode is entirely eliminated or kept to a minimum.
Embodiments of the invention will be explained in more detail based on the drawing.